Moments That Could Have Been
by ChestnutAsh
Summary: A collection of Dramione one shots about moments that could have happened
1. Taken In

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

I had been living with my Godparents ever since I had found out about my true heritage. All my life I had been led to believe I was a Muggleborn when really I was from one of the oldest wizarding blood lines in England, the.Selwyn Family. My true parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort after they refuse to complete one of his impossible missions. You see they had been Death eaters and it wasn't until my life was threatened that they saw the error of their ways but it was too late for them to back out. They had known that refusing to take part in the mission would result in death so I was given to the Grangers so they could bring me up as their own daughter.

This information was divulged to me at the end of last year when I had followed Draco Malfoy, my ex enemy, into a bathroom after he had attempted to curse Dumbledore but it had accidentally got Katie Bell instead. I had been ready to give him a piece of my mind when I heard the racking sobs coming from him and I realised at that moment that whatever he had done were not due to his own actions. So instead of cursing him into next year I wrapped my arms around him and comforted him, he was so surprised due to the fact that we were enemies and it was then that he explained everything. About how his parents and mine had been close friends and when I was born they had been dubbed my Godparents. How after my parents death the no longer believed in Voldemort's way of life but had no choice but to keep on living as a Death eater as they feared for their lives and the life of their son. How he never really hated me but had to keep up the act so that no one would find out the truth. Also about the mission Voldemort had forced him to do or he would kill his parents. From there on out we had become somewhat friends.

So after Dumbledore's funeral my godparents had come to get me as the truth was revealed to the whole school and my life was in danger. Draco had not completed his mission and was severely punished.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, my godparents and Draco's parents had allowed me to live with them as I had no living blood relatives and they wanted to keep me safe. Since the Malfoy Manor was overrun with Death eaters they had moved their most personal and private belongings to a larger house in the countryside. This where I was living as I was not allowed to return for my final year at Hogwarts due to the Carrow twins teaching there.

Lucius and Narcissa never left me alone in the house apart from when they attended Death eater meetings. Draco had gone back to Hogwarts against his own wishes as his parents believed it was the safest place for him and would not attract too much attention to the new house.

It was the week before Christmas and Draco would be returning for the holidays within the hour. I was oddly excited at this thought as I had missed him strangely enough. Trying to contain my excitement I was sat at my desk attempting to read a letter I had just received from Harry about his hunt for Horcruxes. I rarely received any word from him or Ron on how they were doing as it was risky and most owls were being monitored by the ministry. Lucius and Narcissa would give me information and I would owl it to Harry so it would help him defeat Voldemort.

The sound of the front closing halted my train of thought and before I realised what I was doing I was already halfway down the stairs. I could her Narcissa greeting her soon and Lucius telling Cissy about the lack of students on the platform. Once I had made it down the stairs everybody looked towards me and Draco pulled me into a tight hug, I couldn't stop the grin that appeared on my face.

"Let the girl breathe Draco" Lucius sounded extremely amused out our greeting and Cissy gave us a knowing glance

"But I haven't seen her in three months" Draco protested as he released me

"Aww I missed you to Drakey Poo" I knew he hated this name as it reminded him of Pansy Parkinson.

His only response was a mock glare which made me laugh even more. Cissy took this minute to announce that dinner was ready and that we should go sit in the dining room so she could bring in the sandwiches she had made.

After dinner I went with Draco to his room where he told me all the latest 'gossip' from Hogwarts and how bad the Carrow twins were. He told me that there weren't a lot of students attending this year and no Muggleborns at all. It seemed like he was having a hard time this year due to him not being able to kill Dumbledore and that the Carrow twins had it in for him, forcing him to Crucio younger years or torturing him in detention. For the first time in three months I was glad that I was not attending Hogwarts this year and by the sounds of it so was he.

Later that night Lucius and Cissy were called to a Death eaters meeting so Draco and I had the house to ourselves. I made Lasagna for tea as Draco had never had it and it is my favourite meal then we went for a walk in the mesmerising garden outside.

On bad days I loved to come out here and sketch the beautiful water fountain and pond. I spent most of my time roaming the gardens, reading in the sun or just sitting and listening to the birds singing. The night air was chilly; it swirled around my hair and cascaded through the seams of my coat making me shiver. Draco placed his arm around me in an effort to keep me warm.

When we reached the iced over pond we sat on the fancy bench facing it and Draco performed a warming charm around us so we wouldn't freeze. Bathed in moonlight Draco's face was as beautiful as ever and his eyes sparkled with something I had never seen.

"Hermione, how have you been? It seems like we have only talked about me" He seemed to genuinely care about me and this warmed my heart.

"I have good days and bad but what's to be expected when you find out the people you thought were you parents aren't and you have a raging psychopath who wants to kill you for destroying his plans seventeen years ago" and with that I let out all the anger I had kept bottled up for so long.

The anger soon turned to tears and before I knew it I was situated on Draco's lap as he tried to sooth the tears away.

"It just seems like everything in my life is a lie, like no one really cares about me or loves me" the tears had subsided but I still felt broken on the inside

"Mya, I care about you and I didn't want to have to say it like this but I love you" Love and sincerity rang clear in his voice

"You really mean that" Hopefully I looked up into his eyes

"Of course I do and I have since that dreadful day in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom last year when you saved me" He smiled at the memory. "And now I wanna save you"

With this he stared into my eyes, he gazed at me for an immeasurable amount of time and it seemed like he was seeing into my soul. For a moment it seemed like he was arguing with him self and I watched it play out on his face. Then his face was coming closer to mine and he started to shut his eyes. His beautiful face grew even closer, his lips descended on mine and his fingers threaded threw my hair.

The kiss was perfect. It was everything you could ask for and more. His lips were gentle but demanding, soft but firm, urgent but savouring. After a long time we surfaced and he rested his head against mine whilst stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes to see the most exquisite smile upon his charming face. He pulled back to gaze at my face.

"That was amazing" Breathlessly I said

"Yes it really was" His reply was cocky and his smile was smug

**There you have it my first Dramione, it's a one shot now but that might change in the future**


	2. Ours

**Ours**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything no matter how much I wish that I did**

Sighing I reached the lift which was occupied with eight other people. This silence was horrible it made me wish I had taken the stairs. I giggled to myself as I remembered the time we were in the library lift and you had commented on how boring and dull the people were just vacantly staring at nothing. Unfortunately I had to put up with these people for now.

I left the lift and walked through the ministry hall to the exit. I could feel the stares of some of the older people, shaking their heads in disapproval at the fact that we are engaged. This pissed me off they didn't know a thing about us; they only assumed they knew about him and me. However it didn't matter what their verdict was because at the end of the day he would still be my choice.

This reminded me of all the times I had to reassure Draco about us by telling him not to worry his pretty little mind about it. People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the waters rough, but this love is ours. He would just laugh and comment on my ability to rhyme, as he would put it. I knew I had got through to him though and that's all that mattered.

After I left the ministry I went to Diagon Ally as I would be a while before I could see Draco and I needed something to pass the time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass lurking about near a shop. They had sly jealous smiles on their faces, god knows what they had up their sleeves this time but it would never work. He was mine and nothing would change that.

I could just imagine Draco laughing at my irritation of the two girls. He would slide his arm round my shoulder and say don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high the waters rough but this love is ours. I would laugh at how he copied my words and he would just smirk and kiss my cheek.

Bumping into Ron on the street brought me back to reality again. We hadn't spoken since Draco and my relationship was discovered. By the glare he was giving me I knew he still hadn't got over it. It's not his to speculate if it's wrong and Draco's hands are rough but they are where mine belong. So I will fight all their doubts and give my darling faith.

I love the brightness of Draco's smile and the riddles that he speaks. All the snide remarks from my Father about his tattoo will be ignored because my heart is Draco's.

I looked at my watch and realised it was time. Turning on the spot I arrived at the gates of Azkaban. Draco was being released after spend two years in there for crimes he didn't commit, crimes his father had done but his death meant that he couldn't be punished. I was so excited that I would finally get to hold him.

At that moment the gates open and my heart rate increased. He was more handsome than I remembered from my last visit and he had a small smile on his face. Running at full speed I launched myself into his arms.

Tears began to stream down my face and he whispered in my ear.  
>"Don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the waters rough but this love is ours."<br>With this his face got closer to mine and just before he kissed me a whispered brushed my lips. A whisper of "I Love You".


End file.
